heavnly rose
by Drops of Hope
Summary: there is always a light within the darknes,one can not existe with out the other. but when a promise is broken a war had come to pass, and things will never be the same again...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All the wonderful characters and the manga belong to Matsuri Hino.

A\N: so back again, I hope that after the great help of my awesome beta ,the great lady Jiggary this story had improved for the best, please keep in mind that this is my first attempt at writing and English is not my first language (clearly…) so without farther ado is the first chapter

Prolog

"The moon will be blue tonight," a gruff voice disrupted the calm stillness of the room.

Kaien cross raised green eyes to follow fine tendrils of grey. He stared at the pale smoke enthralled by its unique properties of curling and dissipating amid the coloring sky. He didn't have to look at the person to know whom the voice belonged to. No, he'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Toga!" he brightened sounding foolish and silly. "Straight to the point as always, ne?" he teased soaking up the uncanny sight of his irritable comrade, "No hellos? Won't you at least greet your dear friend properly?" There was a jovial grin on his handsome face as he persisted, "How rude of you!" And as if he'd never mentioned his old comrade's rudeness, just as grey wisps disappeared into the heavens, he moved on to boast about his personal life. "You know it's not an easy job being a devoted father! Even with cute children like mine!"

"Cross," the dark hair hunter warned, voice echoing throughout the nigh silent room, fist slamming, in his cold fury, he nearly broke the headmaster's desk. He hadn't the patient or time for the man's childish habits.

"Can't you focus for just a goddamn second?" the tall man grunted angrily, wearily. Kaien noted the desperation in his irate tone, "This is serious dammit! Lives are at risk!"

This time Kaien lifted his gaze to meet hislongtime friend and partner. The skillful hunter seemed on edge, almost nervous. But that wasn't all. There was something more within those deep blue orbs. It was something only a privileged few, who truly knew the infamous hunter, would be able to recognize. If he wasn't mistaken, and he wasn't, it was concern mixing with deep sadness hiding beneath the seemingly gruff tone.

"Come sit," the green eyed ex-hunter beckoned for the raven haired men to have a seat but he only earned a fearsome glare for his efforts. The stubborn hunter was never one for relaxation, especially when he was uneasy. The blond man pouted childishly, "Crossing your arms and barking at me won't help anybody, Toga." The inane man paused for a brief moment. Studying his former accomplice, noticing how tired he looked, "Especially not him."

Cross voice was soft and soothing now, but Toga knew better. He was just as tensed and agitated as he was. Toga sighed. Cross was right. This wasn't going anywhere. Threading his fingers tiredly through his blackening hair, he scowled discontent evident on his face.

"Dammit Cross," the tall raven hissed agitatedly, "Why isn't he allowed the chance to catch his breath like everyone else?" There was a brief pause as Toga exhaled slowly closing his weary eyes. The seemingly dense headmaster leaned further into his chair listening attentively to every word his long time friend had said. He frowned slightly. He didn't like what was yet to come, hard decisions were like that, whatever you'll decide, and the result will leave you feeling broken and hollow.

"How are we going to explain this to him?" Toga's voice was forced, desperate. He looked the Blond straight in the eye. "We have no choice but to lock him away"

"How could we explain this to him? When we don't even sure if we're right and if we are right, if we are then how you suppose I tell him that his whole life isn't as it seems? T-That he's a…? That he'd been living a lie?"

"But that isn't all, is it?" Yagari leaned back against a towering post regarding the ex-hunter for some time. "And you know what the saddest part is?"The blond sighed fatigued nodding his head as he replied to his longtime friend's enquiry."The saddest part is that without so much as a second thought, he'd accept isolation." "Precisely," the raven answered his voice hoarse and bitter, "And it's all because he thinks himself as a monster." Kaien mentally agreed with him. It was true. During the years he'd known the boy, he'd taken note of his behavior.

He'd noticed his irritation and stubbornness, which were most prominent. But more than that, he'd witnessed the grief and desperation within those soft lavender eyes. " He'll let us chain and lock him without so much as a word, just because it's us, because of his trust (something they both know how precious and rare it was) god I feel like the scum of the earth"

The atmosphere of the room was silent, tense. Both men were uneasy and uncomfortable with the situation. They would have to tell Zero eventually. The boy deserved the truth however painful or frightening it would be. But for tonight, they'd have to be especially cautious. Else, the whole situation would take a turn for the worst. "We'll take care of this the only way we can," Kaien cut through the uneasiness. There was no point in drawling on ifs and buts. They had to take action, even if they didn't like it, it was their job, their destiny as hunters, guardians of the human kind, and even at the cost of something they held so dear…

They both waited in silence for the setting sun to disappear behind the horizon, neither really wishing for it to happen.

Zero Kiryu stood by a window in his room looking through a tinted glass at the setting sun. Threading nimble fingers through his silvery hair, he let out a frustrated sigh. It was almost time for class changeover. 'Great,' he thought derisively. A group of screaming schoolgirls and smug looking bloodsuckers, everything he needed to complete his already fucked up life. With a low grunt, he stood up stretching his tired limbs. And taking a deep breath he jumped through the window.

The sun had set.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the wonderful characters and the manga belong to Matsuri

Hino.

There was a strange feeling in the air, unlike anything he had ever experienced in his immortal life. It hummed with raw power swirling through the air and making him shiver at the intensity it. There was also a strange crackling sound like there was going to be a lightning storm ahead, a big one.

He could feel the changes in his own body, as every part became hard, his senses extended, and alert. It was as if he was preparing himself for a fight, a great one. He smiled at that thought, eyes flashing red, aroused fangs grazing at the tip of his bottom lip. He stretched and flexed his body, his movements elegant and smooth, like the grate predator he truly was.

Finishing the last button of his white dress shirt, Kaname Kuran, a pureblood and prince distained to be the king among his kind, stepped out of his room and headed toward the academy gates. He had to move fast and find Cross so he could inform him about the upcoming storm. Even if his whole body tingled excitedly, anxious for a fight, he needed to keep himself calm and collected, as a pureblood, no, as a leader should be. And beside he has his precious girl to protect.

As he moved toward the academy gates he was greet by his vice president, Takuma Ichijou, the only one that, if he could, he would consider as a friend. Was it possible to allow himself that kind of vulnerability? Maybe in another life. He smiled sarcastically at that thought. Pureblood didn't have the privilege of another life, or another chance. No, they were cursed with infinite time and seas of loneliness with nothing to look forward to but the end of time itself

The blond noble bowed his head respectively before he approached his superior, his voice lacking the usual cheerfulness. "Good morning, Kaname-sama, how are you feeling?" The tall brunet could feel the other vampire's distress. Like him, they too were affected by the strange, powerful aura. But unlike himself, it seems that they had to struggle very much not to react to that powerful calling and succumb to their violent, inhuman side. He could feel the tremble in their bodies, the dark aura emitting from every pore.

"Is this your polite way of asking me if I am too affected by this strange sensation? Or you just worried that if the need will arise, I wouldn't be able to control myself or our fellow night class?" His tone was calm and collected, but the blond was not fooled, he knew better of the danger lurking behind those words. A shudder ran through him, he swallowed hard, and bowed his head in a submissive manner.

The pureblood smiled darkly, acknowledging the noble capitulation. "Worry not about such small things, and rest assure that if the need arise, I'll be more than adequate to deal with it. Now gather our fellow students. We have class to attend.

Once again, the noble bowed and went to attend to his lord and future king's biding, wondering what was more upsetting, the overwhelming sensation of a war approaching or the fact that their leader was eagerly waiting for it to happen.

As he walked toward the head master room, a dreadful thought had come to the dark haired prince. If this powerful sensation had this much of an was effect on him, forcing him to focus all of his energy to control himself, then how was a filthy, low ranked just a little above mindless monster supposed to handle it? Sure, he did managed to control his transformation and bloodlust for nearly four years, but with his control already slipping away, he can see it, smell it. And it wouldn't be too long before he'd come crawling, begging on his knees for the pureblood's help. Oh, just the thought of that insolent brat on his knees, head bowed, long pale neck outstretched in a submissive manner made him trembled. Hmmm, Kaname licked his lips, the image making his entire body shudder with excitement. He closed his eyes, knowing they'd become deep shade of red. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his aroused body and changed his direction toward the sun dorms, a dark smile etched upon his handsome face.

On the other side of the campus, Zero Kiryu was standing with one hand against the wall and the other across his chest, panting hard. The pain was agonizing. Every fiber of his being was suffering. He felt as if his whole body was ripping apart. Then there was this weird, sifting sensation that he couldn't quite figure out. He tried to push himself away from the wall, to go back to his room and lock the door. He had to get away before he'd hurt someone, or worse. A chill run pass his body, Yuki.

His stupid, but wonderfully selfless stepsister. What will he do if she'd come? No. If she'd come, she'd stretch her beautiful neck and then… oh god. He wouldn't be able to control himself, not this time around. He needed help. He needed…no. That would never happen. He'd prefer dying a painful death before he'd go to that sick bastard. Then, a sudden realization came to him. Maybe this was it, his body was finally caving, and this horrible sensation was just his body dying, crumbling to dust. He chuckled; bitter humorless laughter coming his mouth as if his life was just one sick joke. No, he'd have to take matters into his own hands. It was time he'd called his master.

As he pushed himself from the wall, he felt a familiar dark aura coming his way. Great, just what he needed, the stupid bloodsucker. Lady luck sure hated him.

Trying to calm his breathing, but failing miserably, he waited to the un- avoided collide.

"Pathetic," the low silky voice sent trembles throw his body. Clenching his hands into fists, he lifted his head meeting the pureblood amused, but smug face. Not taking his eyes away from the taller man before him, he made another step, (well, tried anyway) not bothering to answer or even acknowledge him. Afucking big, **huge**, mistake. In a blink of an eye, he was slammed against the wall, with Kuran's tall figure looming above him, his forearm pressing against his throat. "Get the fuck away from me," he rasped out, struggling to slip out of the stronger vampire grip. "What a curious creature you are, even in your dying moments you still have the nerve to challenge me, to look straight into my eyes and glare. If you weren't pathetic, you would be admirable. Now where were we? Oh yes, you were just about to crumble to your knees and beg for my help." For a moment, there was deadly silence and the boy's struggling came to stop, his head bowed in submission. Kaname's smirk grew larger, adrenaline pumping wildly throughout his body, as a shudder of pleasure ran from the tip of toes to the highest strand of hair upon his head, his body preparing itself for the inevitable bite.

It came faster than a split second, less than within a blink of the eye and the dark prince; the alpha of his kind was pressed against the wall, held down by his lesser.

His eyes winded in horror and surprise as he tried to struggle free from the silvered vampire's grasp, but it was no use for a strange and horrible reason, the filthy ex-human was stronger than he was. He wondered if this was the end, the true power of the mindless beast. Could bloodlust be this powerful?

A dark, spiteful crackle brought him back to reality, his gaze locked with that of his inferior, but instead of the expected crimson he was met with purest of silver almost diamond colored eyes. There was no fury or any other emotion for that matter, just coldness and boredom like the pureblood didn't even deserve acknowledgment.

"You stupid, Pathetic creature, as if I will ever need your filth, and let me assure you," his voice was dark, cold sending shivers down the brunet's spine. Tightening his hold on the pureblood, he whispered in his ear, "I'm in full control. In fact, I haven't had so much control in years, centuries even."

Surfacing from his daze Kaname grazed one of his fangs against the other's flesh drawing blood. He did not know why, but something deep inside of him knew that this would be the only way to break away from his nemesis. In an instant, he could see the change in Kiryu's eyes, as they became a beautiful shade of amethyst, his voice softer almost a whisper, "It's you, it's really you. I've been waiting so long, so long." But before Kaname could react, before he could even ask what this beautiful creature meant, gunshots sounded and the boy in his arms became slack, his shining orbs closing as if leaving him for good.

The earsplitting sound brought the reality back, restoring time with it, and Kaname blinked like a man that came back from the dead, like a man that was lost in the dark for a very long time and now that he was finally in the light, he didn't know exactly where he was or where he was going.

Clearing his throat he raised to his full height, determinations shining in his eyes as he held the boy close in his arms. He fixed his dark gaze to the ex-hunter.

"Cross you have much explaining to do."


End file.
